Radio access networks can be used for delivering voice communications to user equipment such as a mobile cellular telephone or a smart phone. A cellular telephone network includes fixed location transceivers distributed land areas. Cell transceivers of the network may be included in cell towers to serve large land areas and cell transceivers may be arranged to serve smaller areas or to provide localized service such as within a building. The transceivers and the areas that they serve can be referred to as cells of the cellular network. The network traffic or load experienced by a cell depends on the number of UEs that request access to the cell and the demand for cell bandwidth by the UEs. When a cell experiences a high amount of traffic, a UE may experience delay or latency in communications or delay in accessing network service. It is desirable to balance the load of the cells of the network to maximize service to UEs. Thus, there are general needs for devices, systems and methods that provide a robust protocol for communication with UEs and yet minimize delay or interruption in end-to-end voice communications.